Forget It
by NoDice
Summary: AU. Alex and Marissa Fanfic. Alex just got out of a tough relationship which took her a year to get over she's finally getting her life back and becoming happy again but will someone make it even better? Or will they break her heart as well?
1. The Day at the Beach

Forget It.

I was taking the ferry to my sister's place – and I didn't feel like reading any of my textbooks or the book I brought over with me…so I decided to write a story. It's been so long since I've written one, considering I haven't even finished my other one – which is still somewhat in progress. Just having writer's block, plus, college is kind of kicking my ass. I'm hoping while I work on a different story, it would give me some ideas for the other one. That, and I figured if I worked on this, the hour and a half ferry ride would go by faster…which it did **hurrah **I got this idea one night when I couldn't sleep and all I really did was daydream haha – we've all had those moments – it's usually when the best ideas come up. Reviews – good or bad is appreciated.

Don't own any of the characters and such…although I did make up the characters 'Cassidy' and other names/settings that aren't part of the series that show up on this fanfic. Everything else is owned by the creator of the show Josh Schwartz.

Chapter 1

It was your typical beautiful Saturday morning – blue skies, no clouds, the sun shining brightly and the ocean sparkling the suns rays. All that's left to completely perfect the image and your day was what you held snug underneath your left arm – your surfboard. You scan the ocean and already see half a dozen people on the beach running around, sun tanning, skim boarding or surfing. How could anyone ever stay home on a day like this? Then her thoughts side tracked to the waves as she grinned in excitement. Alex looked at her watch and looked around to see if her friend, Jen, was here yet. And, not to her surprise, she wasn't. So, she decided to hit the waves first.

As she headed towards the water, she heard someone call out her name behind her, "Alex?!" I turn around and see four girls sitting on their towels. I look closely and I begin to recognize two of the girls. Summer and Taylor. "Hey, what's up?" I grinned as I walk towards them. "Enjoying the sun, DUH! You surf?" asked Summer. "Well, I _do_ have a surf board under my arm, so either I do, or I just like to stand here and carry this thing around and pretend I'm _cool_." I replied back sarcastically. "Ha Ha! Very funny, smartass! Don't make me go rage black out on your skinny white ass" she replied back. "Whatever, you like my ass!" I retorted back. Everyone else started laughing. The other two girls, I only really met a few times. Cassidy and Marissa. Marissa was the only one who seemed to continue on laughing a little longer than the other girls, which made everyone turn towards her. We all then burst out laughing as she started to blush. God, was she beautiful. I give her a little smile – which she returns shyly. "I've always wanted to learn how to surf," said Taylor. "Me too!" "Me too!" "Me too!" As they all agreed. "Well, I could teach you, but we should wait for Jen too, it'd be easier if she were here as well." They all nodded there heads in agreement. "Well, until then, I'm gonna leave you ladies so I can catch a few waves myself before she gets here," they all nodded there heads, "just keep a look-out for her and tell her what's in the up and up, alright?" "okay!" replied Summer. Me, Jen, Summer and Taylor all work together at Harbours Movie Theatre – which is kind of like high school in a way – the drama never ends there because it's mainly made up of 98.9 of teenagers. It's like a second high school! Except the only difference was that I never really finished high school and Summer and all of them are in there senior year. Maybe that's why I've been working at the theatre for so long; I guess this is what I would've been missing if I had stayed. But sometimes, or a lot of times, it just becomes a little bit too much. "I'm not exactly a pro – so don't expect to be amazed or anything," I chuckled as I turned towards the water.

As soon as I paddled out far enough, I sat on top of my board and waited for a decent wave to come. I looked over my shoulder, to see if I could see Jen anywhere, but she still hasn't arrived yet. "Hmmm, I wonder what's taking her so long. Wouldn't be surprised if Kat was somehow involved haha." I move my gaze over to the four girls watching me from the beach – Summer yelling out supportive shouts. I look over toward Marissa and all I can see was her smiling at me. Or maybe I'm just imagining things? I've always had a little crush on Marissa when I first met her. Her piercing grey-blue eyes not to mention she's absolutely gorgeous! I smile back at her and gave her a small wave. Her smile grew even bigger and … wait. Did she just blush? No way. Must've been my imagination – I mean I'm all the way out here, that's just crazy. I turn my attention back towards the water.

---Back on the Beach---

"Did Alex just smile and wave at you, Riss?" "Um, I don't know?" she half laughed half blushed. "Are you blushing?" asked Cassidy. "No...It's the sun – I think I have a little sun burn..." "Uh huh, sure...You sure you two weren't flirting with each other across the big blue water and sand, ha ha" "What? No you guys! I _have_ a boyfriend, remember?" "Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you still can't be interested in someone _else_. Besides, I'd take Alex over Eric any day." "Oh, would you now? Hmmm?" Taylor said playfully nudging Summer's arm. "Oh shut up! Seth is enough to drive me insane that even all my handbags aren't enough to keep him away." "Whatever you enjoy his geekiness," replied Marissa. "Ya…I really do," Summer smiles. "Oh! She just slipped into la-la land…better to just leave her there – but if she starts foaming at the mouth I'm not saving her!" stated Taylor. They all started laughing. "Ya, so Riss if you're interested in Alex, you should totally go for it!" replied Cassidy. "You guys, if you're not forgetting…the person we're talking about is Al_ex_. I barely know her! _And_ the other obvious fact that she's…a…GIRL!" "So?" replied Taylor and Summer. Marissa just looks at her two friends as if they had two heads. "You guys are idiots!" "pfft sure whatever Riss…" Taylor and Summer shared a look that doesn't go unnoticed by the other two. "Whoah! Okay, what was that look?" asked Cassidy. "What look?" they both replied back innocently. "The look that says '_we know something you don't_' look," stated Marissa. "I don't know what you guys are talking about…" replied Summer. "Oh, hey look!" Alex is about to take a wave!" All four turned their attention towards the water as the blonde was paddling hard with the wave.


	2. Surf Lessons

Forget It.

Surf Lessons.

--Alex P.O.V—

I see the wave coming and my adrenaline kicks in as I see a perfect opportunity come towards me. I turn my board towards the beach as I start paddling with the wave. I prop up perfectly as I rode the first wave for the day. It was perfect as I hear cheering in the distance in front of me from the four girls on the beach; I let out a 'Wooot!' I did a few more waves until I see Jen arrive and greeting the four girls. I headed back towards the beach as all four girls hailed me with, "that was awesome!" "Alex, you so don't suck – you liar!" I laughed back as I blushed. "Took you long enough to get here, buddy!" as I slapped Jen lightly on the back. "Sorry! Kat was talking to me on the phone." Figures. Kat being my other buddy, who I've known since grade 8. Jen and her met through me – even though we worked at the same place. They just never seem to see each other – only heard of each other through me. Because at the time, they seemed so much alike that it made sense if they met. They kicked it off really well. They're practically unseparateable. At least more to Kat's wants then Jen's. And no, they are NOT a couple – _best _friends. Although, I think Jen puts up a lot with Kat's crap and doesn't deserve half as much shit that Kat puts on her when she doesn't get what she wants. I roll my eyes as she mentioned Kats name. She could be really overbearing sometimes – that it was almost like they were married. Wife and Wife. Except they hate it when people call them that. I told Jen that we would be teaching the girls how to surf and such. "Sure! It's so easy! Well, okay…maybe not really _really_ easy. Cuz you'll fall the first few times…but, it's so much fun once you get the hang of it!" I chuckle as I nodded my head in agreement. "But, you think I can catch a few waves before we do?" she asks timidly. "Haha! Well…You're late, but it wasn't your fault because it was Kat's, so I guess it's okay for you to hit a few waves – I wanna go back in as well for a bit, if that's okay with you girls?" as I look towards them. They all nodded there heads.

After a few waves we headed back up the beach to get the girls. "So, how are we going to do this?" asked Jen. "Well, there are four of them, right? So how's about we just divide them in half. Two and two." "Makes sense. I'll take Summer and Cassidy." "Haha alright! Sounds good!" I give a smile to the both of them.

"So, who's first up?" as I take off the ankle bracelet attached to my board. "I'll go!" shouted Taylor all excited. I laugh as I told her to put on the ankle bracelet as we headed into the water. Few minutes later, we switched up. As I took Marissa out into the water, I could sense she was really nervous. I turned around and looked at her comfortingly, "don't worry you'll be fine. I promise." I reassure her with a smile. Which seemed to somewhat relax her. "Alright, now start by lying on top of the board. Good. That's good. Ha ha. See already a natural! Alright, now just start paddling around so you can get the feel of the board in the water." "Like this?" "Yup! Perfect!" I say encouragingly. "Alright now, when I tell you to, jump up on your board and try to keep your balance, as soon as you paddle on top of a wave. You might fall off at first, but if at first you don't succeed try and try again, it'll become much easier as you progress." After a few tries and a lot of falls and much laughing later, Marissa eventually was able to grab a small wave and sailed down by herself with ease. "Oh my god! That was amazing!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You were awesome! You are definitely my best student!" I praise her, as she threw her arms around me, "Thanks! I had a great teacher!" she replied back a little out of breath from all the excitement. We move slowly apart but continue smiling at each other – each one not moving there gaze off from each other. We then get interrupted by cheers and "wow that was amazing!" from Jen and Summer as they came splashing in the water towards us followed by Cassidy. We look at each other shyly one more time as we pulled apart.


	3. PARTY! glug glug woohoo?

Forget It.

Chapter 3.

"Marissa! That was amazing! You're so pro!" cheered Taylor. "All I got was a face full of water," joked Summer. Still a little out of breath Marissa smiled and sat down on the towel as she took off the ankle bracelet.

After about an hour just talking on the beach, "hey! I'm having a party tonight at my house. You both should totally come!" said Summer. "I'm always down for a party, count me in!" Alex replied. She looked over at Jen, "Aw, I work…" "aww that sucks" says Cassidy. "Come afterwards" says Taylor. "We'll see…" As we gathered all of our things and said our goodbyes. I gave one last look at Marissa and smiled. Which she returned. "Maybe things are starting to look up afterall…" I say as I head over to my jeep.

---8 hours later--- Alex's Apartment ---

After a shower and dinner. I started getting ready for the party. As I pull up, I already see cars parked on both sides of the street. People in full swing already, huh?" I let out a chuckle. "Sweet." As I enter the house, I see a few people I already know, pretty much already drunk. I see Summer laughing and stumbling as I made over to her in the kitchen. "Alex! You're here!" she says as she hugs me.

---Marissa's P.O.V---

"Alex! You're here!" I hear from across the room. I look towards the kitchen and see Summer already drunk, drunk hugging Alex. I laugh a little. _I can't possibly be crushing on her…it's a girl! But, she's so hard to not look at, for some reason._ I walk over to the both of them. "Hey! It's my favorite student!" as she gives me a hug. Which may have lasted a tad bit longer then it should have. Or maybe I'm just crazy. I smile at her. I just can't seem to stop smiling whenever I'm around her. I try to hide as I took a sip from my drink. Summer leaves us as she gets distracted by something else, "SETH!". We look at each other and started laughing awkwardly. "You want a drink?" "Sure!" We head over to the fridge. "What do you want?" "What does she have?" "Beer. Beer. Oh! And there's vodka and jegermeister on the counter – if you wanted to do shots" "haha not tonight. Just hand me one of the beers, thanks." I handed her one. We start standing there awkwardly. _Say something! I don't know what to say?! How do I not have anything to say?! Quick! Before she walks away._ I look up at her and she's just smiling at me. I smile back. "You know – me and you actually don't really know each other that well, I mean, we've always said our 'hellos' and such, but we never really _talked_." "Ya, I know! I think today was the first time we said more than 2 syllables to each other." We laughed in agreement.

Somehow, we seem to have migrated over to the couch and talked about all the simple stuff like, what we like; what I wanted to do after I graduate; stuff like that. I don't even know how long we were talking it seemed like forever. We laughed so much. It almost feels like we've known each other forever and that we're just catching up. "Hey, babe! I was looking all over for you!" I look up and see Eric, my boyfriend. _Right. I forgot about him. _I turn towards Alex who looks at me and smiles. "Hi, I'm Alex!" "Hey! I heard you taught my girl how to surf" "Yup! She's a pro!" she says and winks at me. I giggle and blush. "Sweet. Um Riss…" "Hey! You know what? I think I'm just gonna leave you two alone – sorry I had your girl for so long, I'll return her to you…for now" she says with a wink as she started to walk away from us. Before I could say anything to stop her she turns around, "Come find me later, if you want?" she says staring at me with hope as she turns and leaves.

---20 minutes later---

I stand outside as the boys are outside talking or smoking a cigar. I hate the smell, yet Eric felt the need of having me there. _Ugh. I wonder where Alex is. _I see her talking with Jeralyn, smiling. I don't really know when it happened but I started to imagine myself being the one who made her laugh and the one she was with right now. I nod my head, thinking I was crazy to think such a thing. I see Alex turn her attention towards me and gave me that all-knowing smile. I couldn't take it anymore and told Eric that I was cold and was heading back in. He was too busy laughing with his friends, he didn't seem to hear. This made me wonder what I liked about him in the first place, as I rolled my eyes. I make my way over to Alex and Jeralyn. "Hey, stranger! Long time no see – in like (checks watch) 20…25 minutes?" she joked. I laughed and lightly pushed her. "Well, you know I just couldn't stay away from your _charm!" _I wink at her, which she gave an 'obviously' kind of smirk. As Jer went back to talking and making out with her boyfriend, Geoff. It was just me and her again.


	4. It's Just You and Me

Forget It.

Chapter 4

---Alex's P.O.V---

I smiled to myself when I saw her heading towards Jer and I. We started back into our earlier conversation as if no time has passed between us. It felt so perfect. It started to get really crowded in the house. So, we decided to go outside. Most people had occupied the backyard, the front and inside, the side of the house was the only place that was quiet and empty. We found a bench that was just randomly there and ended up talking for what seemed like forever. _I don't think I ever had this much fun at a party, not drunk or bored. _"We should probably head back in; Eric might be looking for me." "Yeah" but we just stayed there. Every time we said we should move and go, we just sit there and talk about some other random stuff. I never felt so comfortable with someone, other then with Daren, but he's like my brother and best friend, and someone else before, but that was in the past. Finally, we hear yelling inside the house, "that sounds like Dan's voice and Jodi – the two most _dramatic_ people ever! No doubt it somehow involves her, Braden and Dan." I whined. She chuckles. _Oh, if only she knew._ "I guess we should head back in to see what's up and hope they didn't knock over anything" I said exasperatedly. She nods her head as we get up and head back into the house.

As we headed back in, we see a crowd of people in the living room. We walk over as I pushed passed some people so I could get a closer look. I see Jodi in the middle between Dan and Braden, yelling at Dan to back off and that they were over and that she was with Braden now. But Dan being Dan…he's such a jealous jerk, I never really liked him from when I first met him. Something bothered me about him. He just won't let go of her. I mean, ya I understand if you like someone you want to try and keep them – but you got to admit defeat as soon as the other person _clearly_ doesn't want to be with you anymore. "Geez…" I let out silently. Dan grabbed Jodi's arm –Braden told him to get his arm off her, angrily. Forgetting that Marissa was right beside me, I grabbed Dan's hand off of Jodi and told him to back off and just let her go. "Oh shut up, Alex! Like this is any easier on you! I know about you and Jodi!" "Shut up, Dan!" Jodi yelled. "No! Like it's some big secret almost EVERYONE knows, that you two had a _thing_!" he said disgustingly. "You're just drunk, Dan" Jodie tells him. I look towards her a little hurt. She doesn't seem to notice or care. "Whatever! You guys were so together after you and I broke up! But I knew you would come to your senses and want guys, you're not the type of girl that could give up co-" **PUNCH** Dan went flying towards the wall and fell. "Don't you ever…_ever_…talk to her like that again or I'll rip your balls off and feed it to you!" I say to him angrily as I put my foot on his throat. "C'mon," I say as I look towards Braden and Jodi, "I'll drive you to Braden's or something, because you're not staying here." They just nodded speechlessly and grabbed there coats and walked out the door. I turn to Summer and apologized for the mess and such and that everyone can go back to there partying. I look over to where Marissa was standing and walked over to her nervously. "Well, I didn't expect you to find out about me and Jodi like that, but it's out now. I really like hanging out with you, and well if this doesn't totally freak you out, I really do like just talking with you. I'd give you my number but then I doubt that's a good idea at the moment. But, if you seem to be able to get passed all this drama and have any questions – get my number from Summer or Taylor – and I'll tell you whatever you want to know…as a friend." I smile half-heartedly as I turned to grab my coat off the couch as I still see people staring at me from the corner of my eye. I look again one last time at Marissa as I pass her to get to the door, "I really hope you'll call…" as I whisper passed her.


	5. Will she? Won't she?

Forget It.

Chapter 5.

---Alex's P.O.V---

I walk towards my car as I see Jodie and Braden standing there waiting for me. I open the back door without a word. "No. Get in the backseat with Braden, Jo" I say to her as I see her opening the passenger side door. "I want to ride in the front with you" "I think it's best if you ride in the back with Braden" I replied back without even looking at her. "Okay…" she replied back silently as she slipped into the back. I look back at Summer's house and wished things could've turned out differently as I backed up and drove off.

---Marissa's P.O.V---

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there speechless as she left. I didn't even notice when Taylor and Cassidy came up to me. "Hey, are you okay Riss?" "I'm not sure…" I say honestly. My mind is a total blank. All I can think of were the words Dan had said about Alex and Jodie. _They were together? _I look over towards Dan who was nursing a bloody nose. _Ass, he deserved that punch in the face._ I look towards my friends and before I could say anything, the two pulled me into Summer's parents' bedroom and closed the door – until Summer came in as well. "Okay, so like what's the deal?" asked Cassidy. Taylor and Summer looked at each other with worry. "Okay, seriously! What is _up_ with that look!? That's twice in one day now!" I look towards Taylor and Summer with a questioning look. "Well, you know what Dan was saying about how Alex and Jodie were _together_ – well – it's true" replied Summer. "And you guys knew this? For how long? And when?!" asked Cassidy. "Umm – well it happened like at least a year ago now…Alex told us while we were working together – separately. Me with her. And her with Taylor" Summer explained. "She didn't want anybody knowing her business, if they wanted to know she wanted them to ask her themselves – otherwise, she hates it when other people gossip about her behind her back." "That's why," Taylor cut in, "we can't tell you anymore. _You_," she points to me "have to go talk to her if you want to know anything else – because we can't tell you more other than that. It wouldn't be fair to Alex if we told you if she wanted to tell you herself." "Why would she want to tell me? We only just started talking tonight." "Exactly. She seems to feel really comfortable around you and I would hate that the only reason why you wouldn't want to talk to her anymore was because of her _sexual preference_. You're not that type of person, Riss." I look at her. _I know I'm not that type of person. If she was just like any other friend this conversation wouldn't really have been necessary – because I wouldn't have a problem with it. But with Alex…_ "Look," Summer spoke breaking me from my thoughts "it's up to you really if you want to talk to her. It's only if you want to. Don't just do it because we said so. Do it if you really want too. Alex has been through a lot and I would hate her to get hurt again," "Again?" Summer went silent for a second. "Just talk to her," she breathed out. "I think the only person she would rather like to talk to and see, would be you. " "I don't know…" "Just think about it," replied Taylor as Cassidy nods her head in agreement. "Go talk to her, Riss." "Look, here's her number," she says as she writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it's over to me. "It's up to you if you want to use it or not. We're not going to try and influence your decision any more. We're going to head back into the party while you ponder with that pretty little brunette head of yours" winked Summer. Before I could respond, the door had already closed and I was left alone with my thoughts. _So many thoughts…_


	6. The Afterparty

Forget It.

Chapter 6

---Back in Alex's Car---

So many thoughts were swimming around Alex's head. Will she call? Or won't she? Will she? Or won't she? I get so worked up over it I don't even hear Jodie talking to me. "Huh? What? What did you say? Sorry, I was thinking about something else." "Oh, I was just saying thanks back there – and…I guess sorry. For getting you in the middle of this shit." "Don't worry about it." I say as I gaze in the rear view mirror at the two. Braden was still obviously mad about the incident – he sees me looking over at him and he cracks a smile. "Ya thanks Alex for the ride. I would've hit him but you beat me to it!" he laughs "ya, well I've been wanting to hit him for a while, but next time, he's all yours" I say as I wink at him. We both start laughing, but Jodi just sits there silently looking at me. I look away as I turn my gaze back onto the road ahead.

As I drop them off at Braden's – Jodi looks at me as if she wanted to say something until my phone rings, "hello?" I say as I don't recognize the number "hey...It's Marissa," "Hi!" as I smile "Um...so what are you doing after you drop Jodi and Braden off? Are you coming back?" "I don't know…" after what just happened I wasn't really in the mood to face all those people again. "Oh…well I was hoping you would come back and we could talk some more" she said nervously. "I can come back – but … I don't know, how's about I come get you and we could go to Denny's or something?" I ask hopefully. It was silent for a few seconds, "okay…call me when you're outside and I'll come meet you." "Alright! Cool." I say as I hang up. I couldn't stop smiling. "What's with the smile?" asked Jodi. "Oh, nothing" "who you picking up back at the party?" "Just a friend" "umm…okay, is there any reason why you won't tell me who it is – even though I think already know who it is," "well even if you did know, Jo, it's none of your business – at least it hasn't been for about a year now" I say as I drove off.

---Marissa's P.O.V---

_It's now or never. You know you want to call her. _I dial her number nervously as I listen to the dial tone. As soon as I heard her voice I knew I wanted to see her again. "Oh…well I was hoping you would come back and we could talk some more" I say rather nervously. _Please say yes. Please say yes._ "I can come back – but…I don't know, how's about I come get you and we could go to Denny's or something" _Yes! _"Okay…call me when you're outside and I'll come meet you." _"_Alright! Cool." We hang up. As soon as I realised what had just happened, I sat down on the bed and started to breathe really deep. _Wait. What am I doing? I can't do this?! She's a girl! Alex. Is. A. GIRL! Stop freaking out! We're just friends. Just friends. But…No buts! Friends! _ I try to drown out my thoughts as I headed back into the party. I go in search for Eric to tell him that I didn't want to stay anymore and that I was going to get a ride from Alex. When I found him he was still outside joking with his buddies and smoking some cigars. "Hey!" I say as I cut into there conversation, "Hey!" he said "I'm gonna go" "What? Why? The party's just getting started!" "Ya, I don't know I'm just not in a partying kind of mood" "well, I don't want to leave yet, babe." "It's okay, I'm getting a ride from Alex, so you don't have to worry," "Oh…" was all he said. I didn't even wait to hear him say anything else as I made my way back into the house.

---20 minutes later---

**---**Marissa's P.O.V---

**Ring Ring** "Hello?" "Hey, it's me. I'm outside." "Alright, I'll be there in a sec." "Okay." **Click**. As I was about to head outside, "Hey Riss! Where you going?" "I'm...about to meet Alex…" I say sheepishly. "Really? Cool! Alright, well just call me later then, okay?" said Cassidy. "Alright" I say as I smile and turned to leave. As I leave Summer's house, I see Alex waiting for me at the end of the driveway. I walk over slowly as I put my jacket on. "Hey!" I say as I got into the passenger seat. "How's it going? Party fun when I left?" she asked jokingly. "Haha – no, it was pretty much the same. Every one pretty much went back to there drinking and Dan went and nursed his broken nose." Alex chuckles as she continued down the street. We sat in silence for a while until she spoke, "so…" "so…" I say in return. We look at each other and started laughing awkwardly. "Look," she says as she continues on looking towards the road "I'll answer any questions you want to ask – as soon as we get to Denny's. I'm in a need for a 2-egg breakfast and a strawberry milkshake!" I burst out into laughter. "Wow! You sure can eat a lot, huh?" "I eat like a man! It's disgusting, yet so true!" she laughs as she pats her belly.

---15 minutes later---Denny's---

---Alex's P.O.V---

As we parked and walked into the restaurant – we got seated in the back at a booth, where the only other customers were near the front. Kind of perfect if you ask me. After we finished ordering, we look at each other. I took a breath. _Here we go. _"So, what do you want to know?" "I don't know, exactly. I mean this all came out all of a sudden and I only just met you!" "Ya, I know eh? Sorry about that." "What are you sorry about? It wasn't your fault that _Dan_ blurted it out." "True." I say as I stared to the side nervously. "Look," she says putting her hand over mine. I turn to look at her "its okay, I mean, it's the 21st century – people are evolving and it shouldn't matter what other people think, right?" I smile as I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay," she says in a reassuring smile "so, I guess my first question is – how did it all start?" "Well, it depends. Do you want to hear the full version or just the short version? Which I can totally do! Haha" "I rather hear the _whole_ story if you don't mind?" she says nervously while twisting her straw in her hand. I giver her a small smile as I took a deep breath. "Well…I guess it started about a year ago or well I guess two now…probably in the beginning of December of '05…"


	7. These days back in Decembers

Forget It.

Chapter 7.

Hawthorne Heights - "Decembers"

_Let's try to remember these days back in December.  
Our lives were very different, I was lonely when we first met.  
A small upstairs apartment, driving through the darkness  
To get back home before they knew you were even gone._

You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat.  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink.  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love.  
I always know I'm not enough to even make you think.

Please slow down girl.  
We're moving way too fast for their world.  
We've gotta make this last.

I miss you so much, a self inflicted coma  
The days drag on like marathons,  
I'm running with bare feet.  
And when I feel the stress, I'm lonely and depressed  
I picture you in the dress  
You wore four weeks ago.

You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat.  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink.  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love.  
I always know I'm not enough to even make you think.

Please slow down girl.  
We're moving way too fast for their world.  
We've gotta make this last.  
I know it hurts to feel so all alone.  
I'm by myself, more than you could know.

If only they were all alone.  
They were all alone.

Please slow down girl.  
We're moving way too fast for their world.  
We've gotta make this last.  


_Slow down girl.  
We're moving way too fast for their world.  
We've gotta make this last.  
I know it hurts to feel so all alone.  
I'm by myself, more than you could know._

If only they were all alone.  
They were all alone.  
They were all alone.  
They were all alone. 

"It's been a year now, since that December - I had just met Jodie and Jeralyn when there were being trained at the Newport Movie Theatre…" I start out with a deep breath. "I was putting stock away as I do almost every Wednesday night. Leah - who was there trainer then - was showing them around the building. I never really thought much of it when I saw them I just smiled and continued on what I was doing. Then one morning I was to train Jodie on her third shift. It was pretty busy and I still had to do transfers for the morning - so as I was doing that I would come up to her and ask if she was okay and if she had any questions, every 5-10 minutes. And, to my surprise the girl was able to pick up on things right away."

"Not long after, I became fast friend with her best friend, Jeralyn. Whom you already know - because you guys all used to go to the same high school together," Marissa nodded her head and told me to continue on. "So, after a while Jeralyn and I became friends first, until one night we decided to go to a screening together - we worked at a theatre so movies were always free to us and we get to see them before the public does - anyways we agreed that I would come pick her up at her house. Later, that night, as I called her and told her I was on my way to picking her up, she told me her best friend Jodie was coming as well, and if it was okay if I could drive her as well? And, I was like, sure why not, you know? So, when I picked them up we decided to go to a store to buy some candy. As, we got there we found this toy car in the parking lot - you know the one's that little kids can climb into and ride around in - so, Jeralyn tried to climb into one and she got stuck! And, I had my cell phone out recording a video of her. It was hilarious!" I chuckled at the memory as Marissa started laughing as well. "Anyways, after the movie ended I dropped Jodie off first then Jeralyn. Ever since then we were unseparateable. "So, then when did you and Jodie start…well you know…" she asked nervously while still playing with her straw some more as our food finally arrived. I took a sip from my milkshake before continuing. "After a few days - me and Jodie had a shift together in concession, and we both talked about how we needed to go Christmas shopping, so she suggested we should just go together. I would pick her up after school and we would go. And so, after a day at the mall, we went back to her place. At that point, I never knew Jodie was a foster kid, living in a foster home. Imagine my surprise when she introduced her sister, Olivia, to me - who was native. I was a little confused until she explained everything. She had so many people living in her house it was ridiculous. Four brothers. One sister and a dog. And, of course her foster parents." I explained as I started to take a bite of my hash browns. I see her listening to my story intently as she ate her eggs. "As I went into her house, she kept apologizing for the cigarette smell because her foster parents smoke. We headed upstairs in her room. She had one of those low slanted ceilings so you can imagine how many times I've bumped my head on that!" I say as I laugh at the numerous times I had indeed bumped my head. Marissa just smiles silently as I coughed and continued on. "Anyways, from that day on me and her would hang out occasionally - pretty much almost every day."

"One day, I met there friend, Lynne, who was having a house party the next night because her parents were gone for the weekend and had asked me to come over as well. And, of course I agreed. So, later on during the party, me and Jo were always together or around each other. In the middle of the party, Lynne's aunt came and kicked us out. She wasn't mean or anything about it though, which was really cool ha ha. We couldn't really leave right away though because Jer had lost her cell phone and we took 20 minutes to find it. I was running in and out of the house just to find where it was. The girl had it on vibrate so we all had to listen intently to the vibrating noise it would make. But to no such luck we couldn't find it in the house. Until finally, Lynne found Jer's phone outside - underneath a car - only a few feet away from her. It was ridiculous. Then for some reason she started freaking out and wouldn't let us drive her home. Jo's brother was also at the party as well and had called his mom to come pick him and his friend up. I look over at Jo and asked if she wanted me to drive her home as well instead of just waiting for her mom I could just drop her off - she said 'no' and that she wanted to go to my house instead. I kept asking her if she was sure. And, she was. So, after making sure Jer had a ride, we drove back to my house. We both weren't really tired yet, so we just watched tv on the couch. I sat on one couch and she sat in the armchair. I told her that I normally like to cuddle with something every time I would lie down or sit somewhere, so I went in search for a pillow - but to my surprise I couldn't find one nearby - so I sat back down and looked over to her and said jokingly for her to come here as I pat the spot in front of me. And, to much of my surprise - she did. I thought it would be awkward at first - but it wasn't. We just relaxed into each other's embrace and just continued on watching tv with a blanket draped over us. I kept asking her if this was okay? And she said that it was. We both agreed that none of us has ever done this before…with a girl at least. Ever since then we were unseparateable and eventually started seeing each other secretly. We spent every single moment together - either at my house or at hers. I would pick her up from work or she would bring me soup when I'm on break and she would come back later and go back to my place and sleep over or vice versa. Mornings we would just lay in my bed listening to the radio. Each time we tried to get up, a good song would keep playing and we couldn't get out and eventually we would be in bed until 2 in the afternoon." I smile sadly at the memory. "Nobody knew we were together except maybe her family - we were always together and in her room and I would sleep over. We would never openly admit it because we were both just not ready to tell other people yet. Jeralyn figured we were together after that night at Lynne's house I assume - but never said anything. It was really kind of obvious though. I think Jer was a little upset too because we wouldn't tell her and we would be spending so much time together we rarely got to see Jer and Lynne that much - I guess she figured Jo stole me from her." I say the last part chuckling then I start staring off into the distance as I remembered all the times me and her _were _together. "We were together for 3 months…we were each other's first girlfriend…" I say in a low whisper as I stare at my nearly empty plate, poking at the bits of hash browns I haven't eaten yet. "As soon as her schedule changed at school and her cell phone was taken away because of the number of text messages we sent back and forth to each other - things were slowly crumbling apart…" "hey…are you okay, Alex? If this is too hard for you - you don't have to continue…" Marissa spoke softly as she put her hand on my arm. "No…I want you to know…" I gave her a reassuring smile.

_Please slow down girl.  
We're moving way too fast for their world.  
We've gotta make this last._

_If only they were all alone.  
They were all alone.  
They were all alone.  
They were all alone._


	8. Make This Go On Forever

A/N: I changed 'Eric' to 'Ryan' it made more sense - I don't even know why I didn't use it the first time ha ha ha silly me!

Forget It.

Chapter 8.

"So, really all-in-all, to sum up the ending, we didn't talk for 2 weeks after we broke up - she seemed to have moved on fine. Until one day, she messaged me saying that she wants to still be friends." I laugh ironically. "She probably felt bad and plus I kept signing off whenever she would come online. I should've just ended our communication then and there - but, I still wanted to be near her and make sure she'd be okay - which ultimately became my downfall." I say as I took another sip from my milkshake. "It seems I can get pretty jealous whenever she was with other guys, go figure, huh? But, surprisingly she didn't really like the fact that I was chumming up with this girl Lisa, either, but she had it more going on than I did." "So, what's the relationship between the two of you now?" "We're just friends. Nothing else and nothing more." I simply stated, "had you asked me a few months back - I would've hesitated - but she made it pretty clear on numerous occasions that she likes guys - so she made her choice - if you love someone you have to let them go - isn't that the saying? Something Dan obviously failed at." I say chuckling. "So, then, there's no way you guys would ever get back together?" "Definitely not. She's a totally different person from the girl I fell in love with. What she is to me right now, is nothing more than _just_ a friend." I look at her reassuringly. "That's good." "Oh, ya? Why's that?" I ask her jokingly as I wiggle my eyebrows. "Ha! You wish!" I continue smiling at her and continued on drinking the rest of my milkshake. "Anymore questions? If not, I have one for you." She thinks for a moment, "so, you're happy now?" "I'm a lot happier now." I say without hesitation as I look at her. "Good" she replies back smiling. "So, what did you want to ask me?" "Well, 2 questions really.." "alright, shoot!" "Are you happy?"

---Marissa's P.O.V---

"Are you happy?" That question caught me a little off guard. _Am I happy?_ "Of course! I'm graduating this year - having the time of my life with my friends. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I responded back. "Hmm, alright…" she didn't sound too sure…why's that? Before I could ask her, she asked me her other question, "You still wanna be friends with me?" she asks timidly. _Aww, that's so cute!_ "Of course! Or I wouldn't be sitting with you, here, at Denny's, you nerd!" She feigns hurt as we laughed. "Good, cuz I like you" my eyes went wide as I started to blush so I turned away. She must've thought I was scared from my reaction because she started to ramble about how she meant she '_liked me as just a friend_' when she was done rambling I just smiled at her. "You're so cute" which she returned with her tongue sticking out at me. We continued on laughing.

After paying the bill - or rather she stole the bill from me and paid instead - we headed back to her jeep. "It's nearly 2am" Alex says as she looks at her watch. "You want me to drive you home?" "I'm not really tired yet" I say as I stretch. She looks at me with an amused look. "Me either. What do you wanna do?" "I don't know, whatever's fine." _As long as I'm with you. Whoa! Where did that come from? _"Ha ha - well, we could always head back over to Summers?" "Nahh…" I really don't wanna see if Ryan's still there. "Okay, then…do you wanna just come over to my place - we can pop in a dvd and watch a movie?" she suggested. "Sure!" So, we get in the jeep and drove to her apartment.

---Few days later---

Alex and Marissa were unseparateable after their conversation that night - they grew even closer as friends - they eventually became best friends. The only time they weren't together was when Marissa had school or had to spend time with Ryan, which usually consisted of a mixture of both groups of friends or when Alex had to work or spend time with her other friends, who she didn't want them to feel neglected over her new-found friendship with Marissa Cooper. Eventually, Alex Kelly pretty much became the 5th person in the circle that was Marissa, Summer, Cassidy and Taylor. They loved spending time together which doesn't spark any jealousy between any of the original four, which was perfect to say the least. They loved to go to parties together, having a girls night or just chilling at the beach or learning how to surf again with Alex and Jen. Everyone seemed happy and content. Alex, knew for sure that she has indeed fallen for the brunette. So, whenever they were to do something with Ryan and his group of friends, Alex would always make an excuse to not be there. Other times, she would have to work or have plans with other people. Tonight, however, she had no excuse. She was forced to go to the movies with all of them, much to her dismay. Seth, she can handle out of all of Ryan's friends - only because he was Summer's boyfriend and he was highly amusing when it came to hard liquor.

---Marissa's Room---

"So what are we watching?" asked Alex as she was chatting on the computer while waiting for Marissa to finish changing behind her. It took all her will-power to not sneak a peak. Taylor and Cassidy were coming by in a bit - while Ryan with Seth went to pick up Summer since it was on there way to Marissa's. "I don't know - what's playing?" she asked while putting a top over her head. "Umm…" as Alex went to check on the Newport Movie Theatre website. "Music & Lyrics…Casino Royale…The Messengers…" "Oh! I heard that that one is scary!" "I heard a mixture of things." "Let's go to that one!" "Sure, there's one playing at 7:15pm" she replies. "Great! So, you gonna bring me in for free?" as she walks up to Alex from behind. Alex turns around as she soaks up Marissa's beauty. "Pfft! You get in free either way! Ryan'll pay for you" Alex scoffed as if it was obvious while trying to hide the fact that she was totally checking her best friend out. "Ya, but I rather get a free pass with you then wasting his money." "How's it a waste? He's your boy_friend._" I say the last party slowly while looking up at her. "Well…" as she leans down closer to me, "I'd be _your_ date and not _his_" she breathed out. We continued looking at each other intently with only a few millimetres apart just to close the distance, until… "Riss! Al! You guys ready yet? Let's go, we're all here!" yelled Cassidy. She smiles at me as she stood up while grabbing my hands and lifted me up with her. We held hands as we went downstairs. I look at our clasped hands '_this should be an interesting night…'_ as we headed towards the theatre.


	9. Movies and Ice Cream

Forget It.

Chapter 9.

---Alex's P.O.V---

As we got to the theatre - Summer, Taylor and I went to grab passes from a manager while the others waited in line. When we got our tickets, Cassidy and Summer went to buy popcorn - while Marissa and Ryan went to order nachos. Taylor, Seth and I decided to go grab seats. The theatre wasn't really as packed so we sat in our usual seats near the ledge where we could put our feet up. I sat near the end with Taylor and Seth on the other side of me. _This should be a good distance away from the happy couple_. I look up and every one arrived with food in their hands. As they all settled down I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable as the lights started to go down and the screen lit up as the previews began.

---Marissa's P.O.V---

_Why is Alex sitting all the way down over there?_ I wondered. I kept trying to glance over to her - but she seems to be engrossed at the screen in front of us. I try to concentrated back on the screen as I ate my nachos. "This should be good…" I hear Ryan say as he puts his arm around me. I stiffen a bit - I don't know why? I mean I care about Ryan, I do. But, something's changed. I've changed. And, what was I doing back in my room with Alex? It almost felt like I _wanted_ her to kiss me. Stupid Cassidy had to ruin the moment - wait. What am I saying?! I put my hand on my forehead as I try to brush off what I just thought. "You okay?" asked a worried Ryan. I look at him and smiled. "Ya, I just forgot to ask Alex something," as I got up and climbed over my seat and walked over to where Alex was. "Right now?" I heard him say as I plopped myself down right beside Alex, giving the blonde a little heart attack.

----Alex's P.O.V---

_Hmm Spiderman 3 looks pretty sweet_. Suddenly, I feel the back of my chair move back and a figure dropped down beside me. I let out a gasp as a giggling Marissa looked at me. "Geez, Riss! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing?" "Just thought I'd come say 'hi' - you were sitting too far away" she replied still chuckling. "Oh…weirdo" I say as I gave her a light nudge. We both laughed until the whole theatre went dark and the movie was about to start. The screen started out in black and white and already it started out with screams and cries. I feel Marissa's hand intertwine with mine as she uses it to block her eyes. I chuckle as I pulled her closer to me as I put my arm around her. When the prologue ended and it came back into colour, I whispered over to Marissa, "shouldn't you be heading back to where you were sitting?" "Why, sick of me already?" she looked hurt. "No, of course not! Just that -" as I point towards Ryan "I'm pretty sure he wants you back" "Oh, right…" Just then a crow crowed in the movie and she jumped back onto my shoulder cover her face. I pat her back trying to calm her down. "Hey, you okay?" I whisper as I looked at her. She looks up and smiles at me. I smile back. We continue looking at each other until, "Hey, Riss! You coming back?" "Ya, be there in a sec!" she gave me one last look and got up and left. _Okay, what the heck was that? Did we just have another moment? I thought I was just being crazy back in her room - but seriously? What was that?_ I sigh. Taylor looks at me and asked if I wanted some of her slushie. "Sure, thanks." I say as I took a sip.

An hour later into the movie, I realised I practically drank half of Taylor's slushie. _Oh, great. Now I need to pee! _ I contemplated whether or not I should get up. But, the urge to go was too great, so I stood up and climbed over my seat and left the theatre in search for the nearest bathroom.

---Marissa's P.O.V---

I was pretty engrossed in the movie. Sometimes I wonder why the main heroine is always a girl who does the most stupidest things. _Why would you go down to the cellar? Are you trying to prove to the guy that you can go down further and last longer…honestly you're an idiot!_ _Ha! I just realised how dirty that sounded. _I started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" asked Ryan. "Huh? Oh, nothing! I just thought of something funny" I answered as I turned back to the movie. Then I see Alex walk passed us as she made down the stairs. _Where she going? _I wonder. I contemplate at first whether or not I should follow her. _Why would I follow her though? _I start twiddling my fingers on my lap. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" before he even responded I got up and left. As I got out of the theatre, I looked to see where Alex went. I see her at the concession talking to some people. She started laughing. I made my way over towards her. She turns around and smiles. "Hey! What are you doing out here?" "I had to go to the bathroom" I lied. "Ah…oh, this is Brooklyn and Kristen" she introduces. "Hi" I say as I smile in return. "So, Alex we up for Friday night?" "For sure! I don't work so I'm there!" she says with a grin. "Alright! How's about meet there at….8?" "Sure! I'll see you there!" "Okay! Well we probably should get back to work" she gives Alex a wink and turned around towards me, "Nice meeting you." "Ya…you too." As she turns to leave. "What's on Friday night?" I ask trying not to sound too intrusive or even jealous. "Oh, we're gonna head over to the Bait Shop and have some drinks - Snow Patrol is apparently playing there tonight - it's gonna be wicked awesome! You should come!" "Nahh - I don't want to intrude on your _date_" I reply nonchalantly. "It's not a date…just a couple of friends getting together - you sound a little _jealous_" as the blonde gives her a wink. "Pffft. Whatever. We should probably head back into the movie." "Ugh..the movie is sooo boring - how's about we skip it and get a bite to eat, instead?" she says raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively. _Aww she looks like a 8 yr old when she does that ha ha. _ "And, just ditch every one else- we can't do that, that's mean!" she rolls her eyes, "it's not like we've never done it before! C'mon! They should know by now if you and me were left alone somewhere we tend to have our minds on other things," she says flirtatiously. _My heart stops for just a moment. _"Ha ha. You wish! Well, the movie is kinda stupid - and the girl kept annoying me anyways. We should at least tell Summer where we're going." "Good plan! And the girl wasn't too bad - she was pretty cute!" she says as she walked towards the front doors.

---Back at the Theatre---

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Summer got out her cell phone from her bag and noticed she received a text. '_Coop?_' she flipped open her phone and read the message. --_Sum - Alex & I got bored of the movie. We're gonna go eat. Sry! Call us after? Tell every1 else 4 us. Thnx.-- 'So typical_' she silently laughed as she shook head. '_I wonder if they'll ever figure it out?_' she closed her phone and leaned over passed Seth, "Hey, Ry!" she whispered, "Ya?" "Riss and Al left to get something to eat. Said to call her after the movie." "What the - she just left?" "I guess so? You know how _they_ are…" Ryan sat back with a not-so-happy look on his face.

---Back to Alex and Marissa---

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Alex as they hopped into Alex's jeep. "You're the one who suggested we should leave, you loser, you decide." "Ouch - yet, so true. Ha ha." as she buckled up. "You wanna go for ice cream?" "When have you ever known me to turn down ice cream?!" Marissa replied incredulously while looking at the blonde. "We could go down to the pier and grab some?" "Sure!" And, soon they were off. During the drive there they sang out loud to a random mix of songs from Kelly Clarkson to Hinder - to Kenny Chesney to Breaking Benjamin. They were enjoying themselves so much that the drive seemed short. As they got there ice cream with the tradition of curly fries on the side - they decided to head back to Alex's.

---Back at the Theatre---

Ryan immediately pulled out his cell phone as he dialled Marissa's number. "Hello?" answered a laughing brunette. "Riss! Why'd you leave?" "We got bored of the movie and wanted to get something to eat, didn't Sum tell you?" "You shouldn't have just left!" "Sorry! But Alex and I -" "It's _always_ You and _Alex_ - what about you and _me_? Don't I count for anything?" "Of course, I'm sorry. Look, can we talk about this later…" "Fine! Tomorrow we need to talk" "Okay, okay" click "Dude, what up with that?" asked Seth. Ryan just exhales as he closes his phone. "Nothing I can't fix" he replies. "Yet…"


	10. Sleepless Nights

Forget It.

Chapter 10.

---Alex's Apartment---Alex's P.O.V---

As soon as they arrived, Marissa plopped down on the couch while Alex went to go change. She emerged moments later in a wife beater and boy shorts. She threw over similar clothes to Marissa as the brunette groans as she got up to change in the bathroom. Alex sat herself down on the couch and turned on the tv as she ate her curly fries. "Riss! You ate most of my fries!" "Ha! It's your fault for changing so long!" "I was gone for 5 seconds, tops!" "And _during_ those 5 seconds your curly fries are now in my tummy" as she emerged out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach. Alex just glares at her as she walks passed her best friend and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to the brunette. "Thanks, babe!" she says while grinning. Alex rolls her eyes as she sat back down on the couch. Marissa grins as she sat back down beside her, taking a sip from her beer. Alex picks up the remote control and aimlessly flipped through the channels. "Tell me when to stop…" she says casually. "Stop! REBA!!" "Sweet!" Marissa pulled the blanket off the couch over herself as she watched Barbara Jean make the funniest face. Somehow, during the show Marissa's head ended up on Alex's lap while the blonde is unconsciously playing with the brunettes hair. Reba ended and now they were watching music videos. Alex yawned and looks down at Marissa. "Riss…" she whispered lightly rubbing her cheek. No answer. She leaned down even closer to the girls ear, "Riss…" "Hmm…" mumbled the brunette. "You wanna continue sleeping on the couch or do you want to go to bed?" her eyes fluttered open as she smiled groggily. "Ya, sure" as she yawned and stretched. _God, she's cute._ Alex thinks as she follows her best friend into the other room. _I don't know if I can handle being in the same bed as her._ "Actually, you know what, Riss - I think I'm gonna go sleep on the couch," "What? Why? We've slept in the same bed before. I don't snore do I?" she says all of a sudden all worried. "No, I just figured you need more leg space that's all…" I lie as I start to leave. "Alex, don't be ridiculous, come here!" she ordered playfully, pointing at the spot beside her. "Okay, only if you're sure?" "I am silly, now come to bed" she whined playfully. I hesitate at first, "Alex, what's wrong?" "Nothing" _Nothing...riiiight. Just the fact that I'll be too tempted to kiss you all over and maybe start cuddling you from behind. Ya that's definitely nothing! _ I smile as I climbed into bed. "Are you sure?" "Ya. I'm fine" as the blonde laid down. Her back facing towards the brunette. Marissa looks down at her best friend, not satisfied with her answer at all - leaned over. "Alex…" "Alex…" "I thought you were tired?" she muffled through the pillow answering the brunette. "Fine. Be that way!" as she flipped over and turned her back towards the blonde. Alex sighs. _This is for the best. _

_---_Later that Night---Marissa's P.O.V---

"Alex?" Nothing. Marissa turns over and stares at the blondes back. _Why won't she talk to me? Albeit it's been an hour since we last talked. But it's only 1:30am. This girl doesn't normally sleep until 3 - so I know she's awake. _"Alex!" I say even louder. "Huh, what?" replied the just woken up blonde. _Oh. Whoops. I guess she really was asleep ha ha. My bad. _"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alex turns over and stares at her. "What do you think?" she replies while rubbing her groggy eyes to stare at me. "I'm sorry…" I say kind of sadly. She must've noticed that I seemed hurt. "It's okay" she smiles. "What's up? Can't sleep? Afraid that the creepy crows will come at you? Ha ha." "Ha ha. Very funny." "So, then what's up?" "I'm sorry about earlier...I shouldn't have bugged you about what was wrong wtih you if you didn't want to tell me." "Nono..it's okay, really. I've just had a lot on my mind that's all." "About Jodie?" "Jodie?! No - I haven't thought of her like in _that_ way in a _long _time - not since...well not since you and I started hanging out ha ha." "Oh...so then what's the matter, then? You know you can tell me anything." "I know..." At that moment, the whole atmosphere seemed to change - it started to get a little warmer and I can feel my breathing become a little faster as I realise how close we were facing each other. _What is this feeling?_ I look up towards the blonde, before I could say anything, she brought her hand up and started to move the few strands of hair away from my face. She looks at me gently as she continued rubbing small circles on my cheek. I thought my heart was going to explode because I've never felt like this before. Ryan's never even able to make me feel like - well, whatever it is i'm feeling right now. It's so...new...and exhilarating all at the same time. _I love this feeling_. We look into each other's eyes. I thought she was going to close the distance between us, but instead I got a "Goodnight, Riss" she says quietly as she gives me one last grin as she starts to close her eyes. I look at her for a moment, puzzled, but I guess sleep overtook me as I whispered back a "Goodnight, Al" as I fell right to sleep.

During the night, as the girls were asleep, Alex had moved closer to Marissa and started to wrap her arms around the brunette, pulling her closesly towards her. Marissa unconsciously leans into the blonde's embrace as she wrapped her arms over ontop of Alex's. Both fell asleep contently in each other's arms. Not knowing what the morning would bring...


	11. Somewhere In Between

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!! -- but as you know life got in the way, ex's that won't leave you alone, while trying to pursue someone else, and then of course huge family dinners happening and birthdays, camping, etc etc. bahhh anyways i wrote a few chapters...sooo hopefully you'll enjoy them just as much! Sorry again for the delay!

Forget It.

Chapter 11.

Somewhere In Between.

A few days have passed since that night and neither girls have spoken to each other since.

Flashback -- Marissa's P.O.V.

I woke up to the warm sunlight on my face, I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes when I realised I had some how grown 2 other arms. _What the hell..._ I thought as I squirmed a little until I remembered where I was. "Alex..." I start to turn my head over but the blonde mumbled and held me closer to her as she rubbed her nose on the back of my head. I unconsciously closed my eyes at the feeling of Alex so close to me. I suddenly felt her stir a little and for a minute I feel her whole body freeze. I kept my eyes closed as I feel her lean towards me and whispered out my name, "Marissa?" I didn't know why I didn't respond back - a small part of me wanted to see what Alex would do next, so I waited...

-- Alex's P.O.V. --

I stirred awake when I realised that my head was definitely not on a pillow. At first, I thought I was still dreaming so I rubbed my nose deeper, until I smelled a hint of strawberries "mmm...strawberries" I thought _Wait! My pillow doesn't smell like strawberries the only person I know that smells like that is_ -- I quickly woke up and realised the position I was in. I froze not knowing what to do. I peered over the brunette, "Marissa?" I whispered out but there was no response. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I kept repeating in my head. I leaned over again and saw how peaceful she was. Again, I whspered out her name - then all of a sudden she turns around and we're face to face! _Oh Shit! _Her legs are now wrapped around mine as her arms are now around my waist. I started to somewhat say her name when I realised a small smile on her face. "Oh my GAWD! You ARE awake! MARISSA!" "Haha oh Al, that was so hilarious - you were so speechless and red HAHA!" "Oh you laugh now," as I tried to regain my voice as I grabbed onto the pillow behind me and smacked her in the face. "You did not just do that!" "Oh. I think I did!" I say sticking out my tongue at her. Then we started out in an all out tickle war. We managed to fall on the floor while still laughing. My legs were straddling her and my face were only inches away. I couldn't breathe. I started to lean in slowly as I unconsciously licked my lips. I see the girl below me close her eyes as I was about to close the distance until reality set back in and I pulled away. I see the confusion on her face as I pulled myself up off of her. "I'm sorry! I-I-...shouldn't have...I'm sorry!" I say hurriedly. "Al..." "I should get you home," was all I can say as I looked anywhere else but her face. She got up off the floor and motioned towards me. I took a step back and turned away from her and told her I was gonna go brush my teeth and I closed the door behind me.

-- Marissa's P.O.V. --

_What the hell just happened?_ I thought to myself. I got up off the floor and moved towards her, but she took a step back and mumbles out an excuse and disappears behind the bathroom door. I ruffle my hands through my hair as I tried to figure out what had just happed or what had _almost_ happened. _Did I want her to kiss me?_ I stare towards the bathroom door and the blonde that was behind it.

As soon as the blonde emerged from the bathroom, the two barely said anything but an occasional not of the head. The awkward ride to Marissa's house has never been more silent. As Alex pulled up to the Cooper mansion, she mumbled out a "cya." Marissa turned to look at her and was about to say something but thought better of it and got out of the car.

End Flashback


	12. Breakaway

Forget It.

Chapter 12.

Breakaway.

-- Alex's P.O.V. --

Days have passed and I have been avoiding any contact with Marissa as possible. Which wasn't too hard - the theatre has been busy with blockbuster movies and line-ups were out the door. Luckily for me, I didn't have to deal with grumpy angry guests since I was the projectionist, so I got to stay upstairs in my "cave." Best thing about it is I can listen to music and not wear the dumb red and black uniform with a hat. I open the hatch up to the roof and just layed out underneath the warm breeze as I looked up at the sky. I can hear shows starting from the radio beside me going off every few minutes. I close my eyes as I silently curse myself for being so stupid. _I shouldn't have tried to kiss her!_ I say to myself..._at least i'm almost off work...I think Brooklyn wanted to go the mall - _"Great." I mumbled out.

--Marissa's P.O.V. --

"So, what's up with you and Alex? Are you guys like fighting?" asked Summer as she watched Marissa get ready for there trip to the mall. "Why would you say that?" I reply without looking at her. "Well, I haven't seen you two attached to the hip as much anymore..." "She's been working - you should know, you work with her!" "I know that. But she usually comes out afterwards to hang out with us and she hasn't for a few days..." "She could be tired, there's so many big movies that just came out." I responded back while hiding myself in the closet. "Ya, but she's in _projection_ there's nothing really _strenuous_ about that, unless a projector catches fire" Summer laughs jokingly. I laughed lightly as my hands rested upon the racks of clothing I had. _She is avoiding me. She won't answer my calls or anything. She completely shut down and..._"Ugh!" "What?" asked her friend. "Nothing...I'm done! Let's go! Ryan should be at the mall waiting for us with Seth." "Ya - hey have you noticed Ryan seems to be much happier when Alex isn't around?" as we headed out the door. "I noticed..."

-- Newport Mall --

As soon as they arrived they quickly met up with Ryan and Seth. As they went around to various stores, Seth was having trouble with all the bags Summer had him carrying, and didn't notice the garbage can and almost tripped, which earned a "Be careful, Cohen!" from Summer. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me and my almost broken limbs..." mumbled out Seth. "I'm not but those shoes cost 200 dollars and I don't want them to get ruined from your chicken arms and the lack of ability to walk in a straight line," she replied cooly as she gave Seth a kiss on the cheek when she realised it came out rather harsh. Seth smiled back. As they both laughed, Summer thought it would probably be better if she maybe held a couple bags out of maybe the 20-something he was holding already. Minutes later Summer got a beep from her cellphone and flipped it open, "Well if it isn't the rogue blonde!" she joked. "Huh? What? Who?" asked Marissa as she drank her orange julius. "Alex." "Oh." she answered as she felt the grip of Ryans hand held her tighter. She looked towards him and saw his brows furrow. "What did she say?" he asked. "She's gonna be at the mall too in a bit" "Oh, that's great!" Marissa replies back obviously excited, not noticing the dark look on Ryans face. The fact of seeing Alex finally after all those days of not seeing her was taking a toll on the lanky brunette. "Ya, great..." mumbled Ryan. "She's with Brooklyn." "Brooklyn?" wondered the tall brunette. "She works with us" added Summer. _Oh right. Her._ Thought Marissa. "I guess her date with her went well" added Summer which caught Marissa's attention. She caught her friends questioning look. "They went to a concert a few days back and I guess they hit it off" as she clicked her phone shut.

-- Marissa's P.O.V. --

_Date. Date? What the hell? Wait. Why am I mad? She's free to do anything she wants. I'm not her keeper._ "Rissa?" _She can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't care!_ "Marissa!" "WHAT!?" I yell back to whoever was calling me. It was Ryan. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her knowingly. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I say as I linked arms with him and dragged him along behind Summer and Seth. _Perfectly fine. Ya right, you liar. Oh Shut up!_


	13. Caught Up In The Moment

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I've just been so busy with life and more school and decisions that needed to be made. No worries I haven't given up on this fic yet...haha I'll try to get more up as soon as I can!!! But in the meantime, hopefully, if I haven't lost any of you ... please R&R. Much appreciated :)

Forget It.

Chapter 13.

Caught Up In The Moment.

-- Alex's P.O.V. --

I clicked my phone shut as I turned to the girl beside me. She smiles at me as I grinned back. "Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth are at the mall as well." "Oh ya? That's cool. Do you want to meet up with them?" _Not really._ I think to myself. "Nah! We'll see them when we see them." I reply back to her with my Kelly charm. "Okay!" she says as she took her hand in mine. I smile back as I glanced down at our hands and looked at the girl looking out the window as we head towards Newport Mall. _What's wrong with me? Here I am with a girl who's beautiful, outgoing and fun to be with. I should be happy. But you're not. _Her mind responded back to her. I sigh again. _She's not Marissa_. I think again as I glanced at the girl.

-- Newport Mall --

As we got there we already went into a few stores and not once did we bump into Marissa of the Fab Four, as I sometimes would like to call them. "I'm getting kinda thirsty. Want to get something to drink?" "Ya! I was just thinking the same thing haha" I laugh at Brooklyn's cuteness as we headed towards the food court. The great thing about this mall is that it's huge. There's like 3 different food courts in diferent sections of the mall and like a billion stores. I hate the mall because I hate shopping. I hate that when it gets busy (which is every freakin day!) you have to drive around for a parking spot that in the end, I usually just give up and go home. When I'm at the mall, i'm usually in and out, when I know what I want. Surf shops, on the other hand, I can stay forever. But the concept of "the mall" in general - makes me want to puke. But Brooklyn talked me into it and for the life of me I can never say no to those puppy dog eyes. It's like my kryptonite. Curse those puppy dog eyes!

"Thanks for coming to the mall with me, Al" "No worries" I smile back as I pulled her into a half hug as we walked passed more shops. "Well, I know the mall isn't really your _thing_ so..." "hey, like I said, no worries." I say cooly as I gave her a light peck on the lips. "Alex!" My eyes go wide as I recognized the voice that called me. I slowly turn my head to see the fab four in front of us...

"Alex!" the blonde looked over and saw Summer, Seth, Ryan and...Marissa. "Long time no see, ASS!" the dark brunette says as she hugged Alex tightly. "Air...Summer..._oxygen_" "Oh don't be such a drama queen, nerd!" she laughs jokingly as the blonde exchanged greetings to Seth and Ryan. She looked over at Marissa who was looking everywhere else but at her. "Hey Riss.." "Hey..." awkward silence "SO!" Summer says as to break the silence, "Brooklyn HI! how's it going? What did you get?" she says rather quickly that it took the other girl a few seconds to answer. "Umm...ya, nothing really a couple tops and stuff, we're just hanging out at the mall or more like I dragged Al to come with me haha" she says as she looks over at the tall blonde, who was still staring at Marissa. "Oh, well that's cool! Usually I would have to tie a rope around that girls waist and drag her to the mall haha So are you guys done shopping? or..." "I don't know? Alex?" "Huh, what? Oh, I don't know...we can still walk around if you want?" "Come walk around with us!" the dark brunette suggested happily. "Uhh.." we both say. But before they knew it, Summer had linked her arms to both girls pulling them towards one of the shops as Summer continued on talking.

After a few shops and 5 more shopping bags more to add to Seth's already growing pile, the boys decided to go grab ice cream (and dropping off some of Summers bags in the car as it was taking a toll on Seths stringbean arms). As they headed off, Alex kept stealing glances at Marissa as the lanky brunette remained quiet the whole time. _Is she mad at me? Why is she so quiet? This is so awkward! Gawd, I miss her. _The blonde was too busy thinking to herself that she didn't even realise that she was being pushed into one of the change rooms. "Wait. What are you doing?!" "Oh, c'mon Al, you're so broody and you haven't even been trying anything on!" replied Summer. "That's because I have enough clothes that I don't NEED anymore! Unlike you Summer, I can breathe just fine without adding more clothes to my closet!" "Ha shut it and try these on! And these...and these...AND THESE!!!" With an arm full of clothes and the laughter coming from Brooklyn and Summer, she didn't have enough time to say anything as the door was shut close in front of her. "I am NOT trying all these clothes!" "Oh, c'mon Al.." chided Brooklyn "you'll look so cute!" "ugh..." she replies back as she rolls her eyes. "How do I even get myself into these situations..." she mumbles out. "How do I even put this shirt on...there's like hole's in the back and on the side...and I don't understand! Where are the buttons or ..." "chill out Al," she replies, "Rissa go help disabled Alex with her top, I'm gonna go check up on the guys and see what's the hold up with the ice cream. Knowing Cohen he probably tripped over a small ant and is now covered in ice cream!" "I'll come with you!" says Brooklyn. Before Marissa could get a word in she was now alone and standing on the other side of the door that the tall blonde was in.


	14. Speak Low If You Speak Love

A/N: Sorry, again, for the late update. I've just been caught up with Christmas and New Years – which by the way how was everyone's???!!!!! Ack! Totally sorry for not updating this sooner – I just got carried away and before I knew it school started back up again! Bah well hopefully you will like this chapter…R&R please.

Forget It.

Chapter 14.

Speak Low If You Speak Love.

Standing on opposite sides - both girls just stood there, as they realise that this was the first time they were alone since what happened back at Alex's place. There was a shuffling of feet outside the blonde's door as she see's the shadows of the lanky brunette on the other side moving about. Alex almost jumped as she heard a light knock on the door. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door and opened it slowly, to see the tanned girl, staring nervously at her feet. "Umm.." Marissa started "Uh-Do you know how to put this _thing_ on, I swear to god it's not a top, it's more like something they just shredded up and decided that it looks fashionable enough that they might as well try and sell and get it for...let's see...78.95?! Are you kidding me?! Who the hell would buy such a piece of crap?!" said an exasperated Alex, trying to break the tension. Marissa seeing Alex trying to put on the top was so adoreable she started laughing. "What? What's so funny? Seriously Riss, I don't understand how this is supposed to be a top!" "Haha i'm sorry Al, but for one thing, that's _not _a top," "WHAT?! Then what the heck is it?!" "I think it's what most people would call a scarf." "This is a SCARF?! But it's...it's...it's so huge and wide..." "That's because it's the type that you can wrap around yourself sort of like a poncho - but like a scarf type" "Fashion is definitely not my thing, cuz I am clearly confused as to what you just said.." the blonde responds as she is struggling out of the so-called "scarf." "Here, let me help you" the brunette says as she continued chuckling to herself. She brought her hands up to unravel the piece of fashion disaster off of Alex. As she leaned closer to Alex, the blonde couldn't help but inhale the strawberry scent the girl smelled of. As Marissa pulled away, green eyes met with blue eyes, and they just stared at each other, as they inched closer together. "Al.." she whispered. Both girls closed there eyes as there lips touched in a very slow kiss, which then later progressed to something more of a power struggle. Alex began kissing Marissa softly at first, making sure that the other girl was alright, until finally she could feel that the brunette wanted more, so she kissed her harder and pushed her gently towards the wall. Hands in each other's hair, all over each other and ending with Alex's hands around Marissa's waist and the brunette's arms around Alex's neck. "I missed you..." Alex let out as she stared at the girl in front of her. "I missed you too..so much..." "I'm sorry, about how I reacted back then, I just didn't want to get hurt again, and I guess my insecurity kicked in and I ran. I'm so so sorry Riss.." "It's okay...after that whole thing, it got me thinking as well. It got me thinking how much I missed having you around which, at first, I thought would be normal cuz you were my friend, but then I realised you mean so much more to me...I care about you and like you so-" she was cut off by Alex's lips as they continued on kissing each other until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey you guys! We're back with ice cream! Did you tell Alex that that _top_ wasn't actually a top but a scarf hahaha" laughed Summer. "Wait. She knew it was a scarf all this time, but she didn't tell me?!" "Haha yup!" "Oh, she's gonna get it..." "Aw baby, you're so cute when your angry haha" "I am _not _cute. I'm GRR! - wait. Did you just call me baby?" "Maybe..." the girl says while looking down at her feet again. Alex smiled as she lifted the girls chin and gave her a light kiss. "I like it." "Me too." Before Alex went to open the door, "Al, wait." "What?" "What are we going to do? I mean...Ryan and you and Brooklyn..." "I don't know...I mean-" "What are you guys doing in there? Diggng for China?! Geezes hurry up! Your ice cream is melting and if it gets on my clothes i'm so going to go rage blackout on BOTH your asses!" cut in Summer. Alex rolled her eyes as she looked at Marissa again. "I don't know. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asks looking deep into the other girls eyes. "I..." "Okay, either you guys come out now or i'll break down the door!" yelled the impatient girl. "Alright! Alright! We're coming!" as she opens the door "Geezes, Summer. Demanding much?" replied Alex as she took her ice cream from the girl. Marissa followed in suit and took the ice cream from her crazy best friend and muttered out a "thanks, Sum.."


End file.
